


a night in the making

by sweetsindle



Series: Scenes from Hell and Heaven [5]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Dadthello, Ella - mentioned, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, For Sickening_Grelle, Gen, Gift Fic, Movie Night, Platonic Cuddling, Ronald Knox - mentioned, William T. Spears - mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27155404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsindle/pseuds/sweetsindle
Summary: ᴏᴛʜᴇʟʟᴏ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀꜱᴛᴇʀ'ꜱ ʟᴏɴɢ-ᴀᴡᴀɪᴛᴇᴅ ᴍᴏᴠɪᴇ ɴɪɢʜᴛ ꜰɪɴᴀʟʟʏ ᴛᴀᴋᴇꜱ ꜰᴏʀᴍ!
Relationships: Ciel Phantomhive & Othello
Series: Scenes from Hell and Heaven [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748728
Kudos: 6





	a night in the making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sickening_grelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sickening_grelle/gifts).



> For one of my best friends, Autumn!!!!! We discussed an idea like this a few times, and I wanted to write it into fic form!!!!!!!!!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HON!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY!!!!!!!!! I LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! 💕💕❤❤💝💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓💓

“Hey, Kiddo, did you make sure to add the extra anchovies to one of the pizzas? Oh, and black olives?”

“Ugh….yuck…”

“Ah, c’monnnnnnn! I’m dropping a bunch of money on the grub tonight - I got you TWO whole tubs of chocolate ice cream! - pleaseeeeeeee?”

An annoyed sigh left Othello’s son’s lips as he gave him a look, smartphone in hand as he sat cross-legged on the couch, half-watching a rerun of some show on a channel he had randomly selected only 20 minutes earlier. “Fiiiiiiiine…” 

“Good!” The green-haired reaper beamed as he set several fluffy blankets nearby before going to the TV stand and checking all the DVDs he had placed there that morning after breakfast when he and Aster had gone over and decided what they were going to watch that night. 

  
  


Tonight was a night that was many, many months in the making - truth be told, Othello wished they had done it way sooner. Still, due to the obvious (work, Aster’s newbie assignments before he became a full-fledged reaper, the works), it had been unfortunately delayed quite a bit. 

But now, that wait was FINALLY over! And tonight, they’d FINALLY have their movie night (which also included a hefty amount of video games...assuming they stayed up that long and managed to get past all the movies they had so thoroughly looked through!)

“Do you have everything lined up in the order we agreed on?”

“Indeed!” The boy nodded, getting up off his seat on the couch and made his way over to where they had left the pile of DVDs the day before - but this time, in order - from the ones the wanted to see the most on the top, and the least on the bottom. Aster picked up a movie from the very top of the pile and tossed it to Othello, the older reaper almost dropping it - but then thankfully catching it before it could hit the ground. 

“Ah, I LOVE this one! My favorite is the big twist at the end - I’ve watched it like what, a million or so times? Never, EVER do I see it comin’!” 

“Heh. You sound like me whenever I get to read one of my favorite books-”

“By Arthur Conan Doyle, right?”

“Yes! - And as a matter of fact, I just got finished reading another one of his works the other day - I always hoped he would write more, and he did! I looked it up, and there’s so many by him!”

“That’s great!” Othello grinned broadly as he set the DVD down nearby and rushed to the kitchen to grab a few more plates, bowls, and utensils (the utensils were for Aster - he hated eating pizza without them), before going back a second time and returning with all sorts of snacks! “You sure gotta lot of reading to do after this, huh?”

“Mhm-hm! I’ve read at least eight since I’ve found out!”

“You know, I’ve seen you with like...a different book almost every time I’ve seen you these past few weeks. You read really, really fast!”

“Usually, I’d more so take my time to digest what I’m reading a bit better - if that makes sense? But with these, I can’t seem to keep the books down! I just...keep going through them!”

“So, like me and Star Wars?”

“Mhm-hm! And speaking of which, we’re watching that, right? Horror movies, too?”

“You know it! Both the super scary, and the not-so, but just as amazing!”

“Did you put The Nightmare Before Christmas in?”

“How could I ever forget?”

Othello set all the snacks and such that had previously been in his arms and put spread them out on the coffee table and nearby end tables before reaching the stack of movies, carefully reading the spines, and pulling it out. 

He checked the cover one last time, and with a smile, turned it around to show his son, who gave him a soft smile in reply. “Got it for ya, just like you asked!”

“You know you didn’t have to, right?”

“I know, but it’s one of your all-time favorites! How couldn’t I?” Othello said with a shrug, beaming as he handed Aster the movie. “Ooooooooh~ say - did you order it yet? And from Domino’s?”

“Yes, yes, I just did - and I got your gross pizzas-”

“Hey, hey - _GREAT_ pizzas!”

“I do hope your able to finish all of it...the only fellow I know that would be willing would be Ronnie...and he’s in Vegas, right? On Vacation?”

“Ah, don’t worry! I’ll be able to! And yeah! He’s been sending us a BUNCH of pictures....wait, aren’t you in the group chat, too? I thought your TonTon added you!”

“Uh...I think so...What’s it called?”

“We text in it like every day!” Othello said, chuckling softly as he opened the nearby package of cheese puffs and dumped it into the huge, turquoise plastic bowl before him, and setting it in front of Aster. “You know, _‘the fam’_?”

“Um...Well…”

“Why do I feel like you haven’t checked it since we added you - or whenever I show it to you, on the off chance?”

“Haha…”

“Aster!” 

“Heeeeeeey! Don’t get cross at me! Learning how to use this thing is difficult! I don’t understand how the lot of you can do it with such ease - it’s so embarrassing. It always takes me forever to text Ella back, and it only takes her a few seconds! And always responds immediately!” 

“Don't worry, I'm not - It's totally understandable. Are you texting her right now?” Othello asked, cocking his head to the side. “I mean, if you need help, I can!”

“Ah, thank you - and I was a few hours ago. I’m going to try to text her again after this. Do you think you could? Like...I sort of understand; it’s just that-”

“You wanna be a bit faster, right?”

“Mhm-hm! And um...learn how to navigate all the conversations I’m in a bit better, too. I apologize - I get that me not...getting this stuff is trying at times -”

“No, no! It’s fine - you don’t have to apologize, Kid. After all, you’ve only just come here in like what, the past eight or so months? Maybe 10? It takes time to learn all this complicated stuff - where you came from, you didn’t have anything like it!”

“That’s true...thank you, Papa.” Aster said with a smile before setting his phone down and going off into the kitchen and into the fridge - “Did I-”

“Is everything ok?"

“No, no, nothing! I thought I forgot them when we went to the store earlier, but I found everything!”

“The drinks?”

“Yup!”

“Soda and my favorite kombucha, right?’

“Yes - and speaking of um... _kombucha,_ why on earth do you like it so much? That’s all you ever drink!” 

“Hey, I’ll have ya know I drink wayyyyyyyyy more than just that! I drink carrot juice and tea, too!”

 _"Why_ carrot juice?"

"Because it's _AMAZING!"_

* * *

Othello chuckled as his gaze flickered to Aster, who was currently so enthralled by the current Star Wars movie they were on that he hadn’t even heard him offer the younger reaper another slice of his favorite cheese pizza. 

Ever since the pizza guy arrived with everything a few hours prior, the two of them had been knee-deep in their favorite movies. As soon as one would end, the other would have a chance to put in a movie of their choice. 

The first movie they had watched? - Originally, it was going to be Aster’s favorite, but instead, the younger reaper had insisted that they watch what Othello had been dying to, ever since Aster had come to live with him - watch the (almost) entirety of every Star Wars movie. And thankfully, he had agreed, but never did he think they’d be using tonight to do that- not that green-haired reaper was complaining. 

He shrugged and opened the box with (somehow, slightly-still-warm) leftover cheese pizza (nearly half of it being gone already) and put yet another slice onto his son’s plate. 

Without any recognition that he had even done it, so seemingly absorbed in the movie, Aster mindlessly took his fork and knife and cut off a chunk, before lifting it to his lips and taking a bite and repeating action as he continued to watch. 

“Heh…” Othello giggled slightly, shaking his head as he leaned back and grabbed a handful of ranch potato chips and ate them all in one go, before meticulously wiping his hands off with a napkin and then finally focussing his attention back on the movie that he watched what felt like hundreds of times. 

Words couldn’t express just how happy he was that he was able to share something he loved with his kid, and for him to actually be invested in it, too! 

  
  


When Aster had first moved in, tonight felt like light-years away. Even before he had moved into Othello’s home, they had always talked about doing something like this, just the two of them - he still remembered how it had come about.

Aster was brand-new to the type of technology he and his other fellow reapers were all now used to. Almost every and anything Othello had shown the younger teen almost immediately encapsulated him in pure and utter wonder - as well as freaked him out quite a bit, but he (thankfully) got used to the idea pretty quick.

_“So...what you’re saying is that they’re like books and plays? Mixed into one? But...instead of reading, you see them on….film? Is that correct?”_

_“Yup! - If you’re not careful, you can end up forgetting what time it is, and before you know it, it’s six in the morning when you started at like, what? Two in the afternoon? Haha!”_

The older reaper grinned at the memory, blinking in slight surprise as he felt his son move - Aster finally breaking his concentration from the flat-screen TV and taking a moment to stretch before abandoning his plate and snuggling up to Othello, tucking his knees under his chin. 

“Done eating, eh?”

“Mhm-hm....”

“Stuffed?”

“Yeah…” The yellowish-green eyed boy nodded, letting out a sleepy yawn, turning his eyes back to the movie before them. “It was good, though...I’ve never done this before…”

“Are we doin’ it again?”

Taking a moment to lean over a bit, Othello grabbed a few blankets and his kid’s favorite stuffed rabbit from a nearby chair and gave the doll to Aster, who cuddled it almost immediately, and then wrapped the two of them in it before he pulled him close. 

The child pulled his eyes back, his glasses accidentally slipping down his nose, making him let out a tiny ‘heh’ - and looked at Othello, smiling softly. “Can we, Papa?” 

Sharing the same smile, the older reaper gently pushed his son’s glasses back up the bridge of his nose and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. “Always,” Othello nodded - before ruffling Aster’s grey-blue hair. 

  
  


“So...after this, you wanna watch The Nightmare Before Christmas?” 


End file.
